Heart of Steel
by farons
Summary: President Snow is dead. President Coin has come to power and demanded one final Hunger Games, this time with Capitol children, children who don't know how to survive. And what happens when the worst possible happens for Vixen Light? Rated T because there killing, obviously, this is the Hunger Games


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hunger Games**

 **A/N: the end of Mockingjay had me like _what,_ so I decided to do this fic of what would happen if Katniss hadn't killed President Coin and she was able to do the final Hunger Games with the Capitol children. So here we go.**

My mother roused me from my sleep. Today was reaping day for the Captiol. Twenty four children would be picked to compete in the Hunger Games, the Games I'd always watched, always known we were safe from it. I'd never liked it, but it was mandatory to watch. The act of rebellion that Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark did with berries led me to believe the Hunger Games were over. Until President Coin came to power.

I'd never liked President Snow. I was just a normal Capitol girl. _I'd_ never expected to hear on the news that reaping day was today. Maybe the odds would be in my favor and I wouldn't get reaped. It seemed likely, but you never know.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. My father had already left for work. He ran a shop in the Capitol mall, a shop that sold expensive leather fashions. My mother was sitting in the kitchen, and so weee my brother and sister. They were twins, both thirteen years old. We were all eligible for reaping.

"Vixen," my sister greeted me from across the table.

"What is it, Dawn?"

"Do you think I'll get picked, for the Hunger Games?" she asked. That was not something I would've liked to answer, but I did anyway.

"I don't know, anything could happen," I told her.

"Finish your breakfast and get ready, you have to look nice for the reaping," my mother ordered. We all silently finished breakfast and went upstairs to our rooms to get ready.

I chose a shimmering blue dress that had one long sleeve and one sleeveless part, a pair of matching flats, and a blue headdress, doing my hair into a crown braid with the rest flowing down my shoulders in waves of curls. Sticking to my blue theme, I applied blue makeup as well. Blue eyeshadow, blue eyeliner, light blue blush, everything _blue_. I gave myself one last look in the mirror and chose a sapphire ring as my token, if my name were to get reaped.

I stepped out into the hall and saw that Dawn was dressed in a light pink dress, light pink earrings and light pink flats, and Victor, my brother, was dressed in a pale purple suit with black pants and shoes. My mother, wearing a lime green dress the puffed out elegantly at the waist and matching high heeled shoes, led us out the door and into the president's courtyard, which was two blocks away. That was where the reaping was being held.

As we reached the courtyard, my best friend, Leona, was waving for me.

"Vix!" she called. "Over here!" I ran toward her, as fast as I could in this dress, which _wasn't_ very fast.

"I'm so nervous," she said. I nodded in agreement. Neither of us had ever experienced anything like the Hunger Games, and from what I'd seen on the television, it wasn't good, especially the battles for the good weapons at the Cornucopia. She hoped she wouldn't have to do that.

President Coin called for attention. I looked forward. She was standing there, at the reaping ball, ready to pull out the names of Capitol children. Children who had never been in the Hunger Games before.

President Coin cleared her throat. "As you know," she said, "President Snow, in his reign, forced innocent District children to fight to the death in an arena as a reminder of the power the Captiol had over the districts. Now, it is the Capitol's turn to pay for the suffering caused to the children and their families, and what better way than to have one more Games, this time with Capitol children. The rules are simple; twenty four names will be reaped and those twenty four tributes will fight to the death in an arena, with limited resources. You will have sponsors, as the districts did, and you will have to survive using the resources around you. As you know, the best items are at the Cornucopia. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

I looked at Leona. She was pale with anxiety. I simply watched as President Coin pulled names out of the reaping ball and called them. Red, my seventeen year old neighbor. Maya, a twelve year old from my school.

Three names left. Just three. I should've been safe. But I wasn't.

President Coin unfolded the little paper. "Leona Hart," she called. Leona almost collapsed against me, but I forced her to stay strong, just as I forced myself to stay strong for the last two names.

"Victor Light," President Coin called. I felt like I needed to cry or scream in anger. Leona squeezed my hand.

"I'll keep him alive," she whispered. "For as long as I can."

And then, just as I thought it couldn't get any worse, the final name was called.

"And finally, Vixen Light. Good luck to all of you, and remember, there can only be _one_ winner." I felt like she looked directly at me when she said that. Like she _knew_ my brother and my best friend were competing. And, in a way, she did. I wanted to scream, to protest, but that would only earn me trouble. This wasn't fair. But there was nothing I could do. My brother and my best friend. If I was to win this Hunger Games, my brother and my best friend would have to die.

 **A/N: Ok so I really don't want Vixen to die but I also don't want Victor and Leona to die, but what if they _all_ die? Who will win? Will anyone survive? I don't know (I do)! Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
